Rebirth of the Kyuubi Clan
by SleepDelirium
Summary: Naruto and Hinata leave konoha at age 7, intent on the rebirth of the great kyuubi clan and for their existence to one day be acknowledged, NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata both leave Konoha at age seven under the tutelage of the kyuubi together they become strong. As for my plans for when they are older, you will have to wait and see, although im quite sadistic (not as bad as Anko though) I cant guarantee a happy ending, especially considering I must be one of the few people who find the ending of fight club romantic.

Depending on what people think and whether they would like me to continue I want to try for over 60,000 words, not sure how long it will take me but im going to try. Naruto and Hinata are also going to both be a bit oc-ish at the beginning but I intend to incorporate aspects of their personalities from later on in the series as the story progresses. I have not read the manga yet, so this is mainly based on the anime. Oh im a Naruto/Hinata fan so there's absolutely no chance of them not been together as for other couples im open to suggestions.

Updated: Fixed a few grammatical errors, and timeline mistakes, apologies for any future mistakes, kyuubi-chan.

-

"My sister was killed, I will never forgive that demon" the older villager said. "For me it killed my brother, he was going to take the jounin exam, he was the only ninja in our family unless I become one its unlikely there will be another for a long time" the younger one said scowling. The two villagers continued talking about their hate for the demon that took their precious people away from them.

Seven years ago, a nine-tailed fox demon attacked Konoha. Its rampage killed thousands of people. According to the history books, the yondaime sacrificed his life to kill it. However, the older villagers all knew a different story. Forbidden from telling the younger generation the truth or taking any form of direct action under penalty of imprisonment or even death, they would simply hate from a distance and pull as many strings as possible to make his life as difficult as possible. They passed there silent warnings and conditioned there children to hate and ignore the boy that the demon was sealed within, they would protect their children from the danger the only way they knew, by teaching them to hate him before they would be old enough to ask why or what it is that he had done wrong.

In the villagers minds they all knew seven years ago for no apparent reason other than the fact that the purpose of demons is to cause as much human suffering as possible. It attacked their home killing and destroying everything in its path, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Within three days the path of destruction led to the gates of Konoha, if it went any further, even more would die and their village would be destroyed. Their strongest leader, the yondaime stepped forward to stop it and saved them all at the cost of his own life. He sealed the demon into a baby, its soul stuck in the form of a human baby, no memories of its past and vulnerable to even the weakest of the villagers. Although the vengeance of the weakest villager was never to come, despite the protests the villagers had made. The sandaime could not determine whether the soul was that of kyuubi or of the sacrificed child, to the villagers it was obvious, a newborn child could not be stronger than a demon. Ignoring the villagers protests the sandaime placed the child under protective custody and created laws to ensure the Childs survival, denying the villagers the revenge that was so rightfully theirs until a time when the child could undoubtedly be proved to be a danger to the village. Leaving the villagers the only option of revenge to make the boys life as difficult as possible, driving the demon insane so that one day it will either leave or take it's own life.

The two villagers continued their path heading towards the demons apartment, they could not make a move openly against it but at least they could vent some of their frustrations upon it. Picking up a rock and wrapping it in a hastily written note, they threw it through the window.

Slowly moving away, "The demon should be killed, shame this is all we can get away with. Damn that hokkage" the older of the two villagers muttered as they slowly made their way away from the demons apartment, no fear of been caught. The idea that the boy was not the kyuubi in disguise, that the child was an innocent boy who did not understand why everyone hated him and that the sandaime was right in protecting the child never occurred to them.

-

Waking to the sound of a window braking, the seven year old Naruto fell out of bed tangled within his own bed covers, a look of fear upon his face, in his seven year old mind he thought his nightmares were catching up to him becoming real. Imagining that someone would jump out of the shadows to kill him, someone had actually tried it when he was younger but he was luckily saved by an anbu. Been stuck in your own bed covers didn't help that much either. Shaking away his fear and placing a calm look upon his face, a look that shouldn't exist on that of a seven year old who had just been scared out of his wits.

He got out of bed to find his living room window smashed, glass all over the floor, a rock and a note lying a little further off. With no light to see by other than the light shining through the now broken window, the electricity company had cut him off several weeks ago, along with the gas company meaning he had no light or heat in his small apartment. He slowly started to pick up the pieces of glass placing them in a bin, picking up the rock and note, throwing the rock into a pile of rocks that lay in the corner of the room, crumpling up the note and placing it in the bin with the glass.

After tidying up the mess somewhat, he walked to the door of his apartment slipping out into the night. "_Why me, why do they do that I've never done anything to them yet they treat me so mean, no one cares about me. All the other kids have people that care about them, yet not even those my own age play with me". _Naruto continued walking aimlessly, further into the night contemplating his existence, considering he was only seven and should be thinking more along the lines of what he will be eating tomorrow or what pranks he can play upon those who broke his window.

Unbeknownst to the boy two red slitted eyes watched and listened to his thoughts as he walked through the streets. The demon kyuubi was in deep contemplation as well, he never expected himself to come to respect a human. Even if it was the brat, he was contained within, never placed into such a situation himself he found a new mix of emotions that he could not identify (NONE YAOI EMOTIONS!).

-

Within the Hyuuga courtyard, cherry blossoms slowly fell from the trees. A seven-year-old Hinata stood in her gentle fist stance, a nervous look upon her face from the impossible odds she was about to face, she suddenly darted forward. Hiashi was prepared as soon as she came within half a metre, her right palm facing upwards ready to strike, her arms too short to possibly hit her farther at the distance she was at, no matter what she did. Hiashi beat her away as if she was nothing, he didn't even give her a chance to get within range. He didn't complement her on her perfect use of the gentle fist. Hinata skidded back, she remains standing but blood can be seen dripping down her forearm where Hiashis strike connected, it would definitely leave a scar adding to the many others all over her body, even at a young age, she would always hide the scars using baggy clothing. "Is that all you can do Hinata?" Hiashi taunted, Hinata charged again.

Within seconds she skidded along the floor, collapsing in a heap, drops of blood fell to the floor as she struggled to stand up. Hiashi just glared at her, Hinata attempted to glare back a mixture of anger, fear and several hundred emotions all rolled into one, but couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, she knew what would happen if she did. "_I can't give up, I need to prove myself. If I don't prove myself he nor anyone within the clan will respect or even grow to care about me" _Hinata thought. Using sheer will power to move her arms and legs, she slowly stood up preparing her self in the gentle fist stance once more. Hiashis glare deepened even more, if that was possible. Faster than the eye could see, a slap echoed throughout the courtyard. Hinata collapsed fighting the urge to cry, her father standing above her arm hand stretched out, already a hand print can be seen forming on the side of her face slowly turning a very painful looking red. "I hope your new sister Hanabi doesn't turn out like you even though she's only two, she looks like she will show a lot more potential than you" Hiashi spat, he turned and slowly walked away. Looking up she saw her cousin Neji in the corner of the court yard, smiling at her father as Neji turned his head to face her, a look of hatred replaced the smile. Hinata didn't say a word in response to her father especially after noticing that even her cousin agreed with his words, looking at the ground to hide her tears, if you looked closely you could tell she was crying but no one noticed. Hiding her tears she slowly got up on her feet and ran towards the gates of the Hyuuga compound, the guards didn't even acknowledge her they just let her pass completely ignoring her. Neji started walking away _"I cant believe how weak she is, she's a disgrace, I should have been the heir, im so much more deserving that her"_.

She kept running, avoiding anyone she saw, eventually heading into the forest. Thinking only of getting away from the place she called home she ran deeper into the forest until she came to an open area a flat piece of rock within the middle. She collapsed curling up into a little ball and began to cry.

-

Making his way to his usual spot, Naruto heard a girl crying from the direction he was heading. Making his way carefully forward in case it was another trap set by the villagers.

The villagers had once left a steaming bowl of ramen in the middle of the forest, been a naïve 5year old at the time he ran towards it in hope of food, but just as he touched it his foot was snared and he was pulled up into the tree, hanging like a rabbit. First, the villager ate the ramen in front of him, to a starved boy of five who hadn't eaten in days this was torture enough, but after that, they started beating him with sticks until he passed out. He awoke the next day in pain, still strung up. It had taken him half a day to figure out how to escape the trap and leave the area before the villagers came back to torture him some more. Ever since then, he was careful about anything, for a good reason too. Many of the chuunin set traps for him on a regular basis.

Peering through the bushes, Naruto spotted something curled up in a ball near his rock; examining it further, he noticed it was a purple haired girl. Pushing his doubts aside, he stepped out the girl hadn't noticed him yet. Unsure what to do, not liking the idea of another been in pain, "Are you okay, what's wrong?" he asked, the girl jumped, raising her head slightly to look at him, the tears on her face obvious. He could of hit himself right there, she obviously was not okay.

The girl looked up towards the boy, recognising him as the boy from the playground, he was on his own.

Flashback 

He looked lonely and everyone was avoiding him just like how they would avoid her. She slowly made her way over towards him before been grabbed by her father Hiashi. "You are forbidden to go near or talk to that boy, now come you need to train" Hiashi shouted at her before dragging her back home for a another round of the so called training where she would be knocked down to the ground, bit by bit destroying all of her confidence.

End Flashback 

Father forbade me, maybe he's like me. Resisting the urge to run again, she decided to trust him. The girl looked down tears falling to the ground, "Everyone hates me, im weak I cant do anything right, no one cares about me" then in a slightly lower almost inaudible voice "Maybe it would be better if I was dead". Her instinct to run weren't kicking in. The boy had asked if she was okay, no one had ever asked her that before he acted as if he cared about her.

Unsure what to do, the young Naruto slowly approached the girl not liking the idea of her been in pain, he sat next to her completely unsure of what to do or say. After a few seconds of silence, "I know what its like, everyone hates me too, so your not alone" Naruto said quietly trying to sound as non-threatening as possible.

Hinata looked upward toward the boy, she could see the truth in his eyes. Doing something she never expected to do or had done to anyone before but had always watched other children do to their friends or parents, she embraced the boy in a hug and started to cry even more. _"He's like me"_ she thought.

Suddenly Naruto found himself on the receiving end of a hug, he had seen other children hug each other and their parents, their parents would pick them up and hug them too, he never thought anyone would ever hug him, everyone hated him both adult and child alike. Recovering from the initial shock, he noticed she was crying. Returning the hug and slightly rocking trying to comfort her, he was becoming worried about her.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, eventually Hinata stopped crying, breaking the hug she looked up towards Naruto saying "Thank you".

Puzzled Naruto looked at her, "Why are you saying thank you?"

"No ones ever hugged me before" she stuttered looking down, she still had very little confidence.

Smiling, "Im Uzumaki Naruto, no ones ever hugged me before either, so we're even"

A smile appearing on her face, "Im Hyuuga Hinata" she managed to say without stuttering, smiling for the first time she could remember.

Slowly the two began to talk, talking about their lives, there hates and dislikes. Naruto liked ramen and sitting out here in the forest away from the village, he couldn't think of anything else that he liked. Hinata said something very similar along the same lines, her favourite food was dango but she had yet to find a place outside the Hyuuga compound to relax in. The only difference was her love for her mother who had unfortunately died a few years ago while giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi. Naruto asked many questions about what having a family was like, especially about having a mother. Hinata felt a pang of both jealousy and sympathy she told Naruto as much as she could about her mother and afterwards told him about the rest of her family. Her mother was the only good thing about been part of a family, the rest of it didn't exactly make you feel like wanting to be part of a family anytime soon. Throughout all their talking, they were leaning against each other post hug like positions. As the sun started to set, Hinata knew she should head back to the Hyuuga compound before search party's were sent out to protect the Hyuuga byaken from been stolen. Waving goodbye and promising to meet here again tomorrow, she left heading back to the Hyuuga compound.

She couldn't describe her emotions, on one hand she hated the idea of leaving Naruto she didn't want to go back home, Naruto was like her no one liked him except her and no one liked her except maybe Naruto. She was happy because she had found a friend, unhappy because she had to leave him and head home to her own personal hell. She could not wait to sneak off tomorrow and meet up with Naruto.

Naruto lied down starring up at the stars, _"Will she come tomorrow, have I found my first true friend" _he became scared for a moment what if all this was a dream or a prank, or if she changed her mind about been friends with him. Thinking of the girl, he pushed his thoughts of doubt aside, reminding himself about the emotions he saw in her eyes, he had never seen those before and somehow he trusted her. Heading back to his apartment, he wore a real smile instead of the usual fake one, today had been one of the best days of his life, he may have found a friend and even if she didn't show up tomorrow it was nice to think that she was his friend. If he had know about genjutsu, his world would have been shattered realising that it could just be another prank.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to those who reviewed especially my anonymous reviewer miscleafnin. In real life I don't usually speak very much, so I don't really have many skills when it comes to talking to people which probably shows up a lot in the conversations in my story. So please bare with me as I slowly improve.

Kyuubi-chan

#Story Start#

-

The two chuunin could not help but laugh, their genjutsu yesterday was perfect.

-

"_He was different, he's the same as me, maybe I've found a real friend and not just an imaginary one" _were her last thoughts as Hinata drifted off to sleep, dreaming of better days and not of the usual nightmares.

She awoke the next morning with one thing on her mind, meeting with Naruto, she quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. Breakfast in the Hyuuga manor was very different to your usual family breakfast, in the middle of the main dining room lied a very large oaken table, seats spread out so far from each other that it was impossible to pass anything to the person next to you.

She sat down as a servant from the branch family bought her some food. No one was there except her and the servants, not that the servants been there meant much. They were forbidden from any form of interaction other than servant/master under strict penalties, and even through the servant girl was nice enough to Hinata becoming friends with her would result in bad things happening to both her and especially the servant girl.

Finishing her breakfast, she sneaked out of the Hyuuga mansion to go meet Naruto in the area of the forest with the flat stone again. As she walked out of the gates Hiashi stepped out from behind a tree watching her leave. _"At least her stealth is getting slightly better its becoming her strongest point but that's not going to be good enough. If she makes no progress soon she will receive the caged bird seal of the branch family, there's already a replacement lined up. She's too much like her mother." _Hiashi started walking back to the Hyuuga manor thinking of ways to force Hinata to improve to the expected standards of an heir before the council would take drastic actions that would seal her fate.

Her instincts told her someone was watching her, she turned around looking at the Hyuuga complex, she took an unknowing last look at her home, finding nothing wrong and no one watching her she continued on her way to meet with Naruto.

-

The sun woke him up earlier than expected, resulting in him falling out of bed, trapped in those damn evil bed sheets again. _Damn that window and damn those sheets_ he thought, then he quickly remembered yesterday and his newfound friend, forgetting his annoyance and smiling another genuine smile.

Leaving his apartment he ripped off the note from the villagers that was cello taped to his door, crumpled it up and started making his way to the forest to meet with Hinata.

Waiting at the clearing, it wasn't long until Naruto heard the bushes moving and Hinata popping her head through. She quickly became stuck in the bush, struggling to make her way to the other side. Naruto trying not to laugh but laughing anyway quickly helped Hinata untangle herself from the grasp of the evil.

"Ano, im glad you came" Naruto said quietly, been unusually shy.

Hinata looked up at him, (She's slightly shorter than him) "Of cour-se I'd com-e" with a slight stutter due to her nervousness at replying to such a comment.

Naruto gave his classic fox grin "so what have you been up to Hinata-chan?"

"Not much Naruto-kun, I managed to sneak off without anyone noticing me, so I think I can stay here for the rest of the day" she said smiling, still surprised at the chan suffix.

Both continued talking with the type of conversation that you would normally have between two seven year olds, until kunai suddenly came flying towards them from the trees. The kunai hit both Naruto and Hinata's legs, making both of them fall to the floor, Hinata started to whimper, Naruto used to the pain thanks to the endless torment of the villagers managed to stay silent.

Two Hyuuga jumped down from the trees, they both looked around fifteen and had the branch family seal upon their foreheads.

Both looking towards Hinata, "We have a message for you from the council, we thought we might as well explain, it's the least we should do to someone who **used to** **be** in the main branch." Hinata still whimpering managed to look upwards to the two Hyuuga, Naruto glared, he knew from past experience shouting abuse back at his attackers just made the beatings worse. Usually he would be screaming as many insults as possible, not caring if he made it worse but Hinata was here and he didn't want her to be hurt because of him.

The other Hyuuga started speaking "The council has decided that you are too weak to be the heir of the Hyuuga, the reason the Hyuuga is powerful is because we throw away our weaknesses so that our blood is never tainted. We have been ordered to kill you, and as a bonus it looks like we get to kill the demon fox too" he prepared to throw his kunai to finish them off, Hyuuga techniques would be too obvious in an autopsy.

Realising not saying anything was not really helping very much, "I wont let you hurt Hinata" Naruto shouted. He shakily stood up and stumbled protectively in front of Hinata. The two Hyuuga's scowled, "you're a disgrace being friends with that thing Hinata, it killed so many of our clan, you do know that it's the kyuubi in disguise don't you" the Hyuuga pointed at Naruto, who's eyes went wide. "Why did you think the villagers hated you so much, killing you is an added bonus its not every day we get to kill an ex-member of the main family and the kyuubi", the Hyuuga threw several kunai at Naruto some hitting him in the arms, stomach and chest. Naruto tried moving forward to attack the two chuunins, but found himself unable to move. He was in pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He slowly felt the darkness enveloping him and collapsed on the floor just in front of Hinata.

Hinata, screamed becoming slightly hysterical shaking Naruto repeatedly trying to get him to wakeup. Not getting any response from Naruto, she charged towards the chuunin with an amazing burst of speed attempting to remember as much of the gentle fist as possible. She got no further than a foot before two kunai went into her stomach causing her to lose consciousness from the pain, and fall on top of Naruto.

"What should we do now? there not dead yet"

"We let them bleed to death, killing them any other way could draw attention to the Hyuuga house. We will just have to wait for them to die, shame there not conscious I still think we did it too quick"

"Are you serious, the kyuubi I could understand, but isn't a kunai to the stomach meant to be the most painful way to die?"

"I suppose so, anyway go check if they're dead yet, and pose for the camera, I want a keep sake of the kyuubi's defeat"

-

Hinata awoke in a puddle of water, she looked around finding herself in a dark corridor, water dripping from the ceilings, slime oozing down the walls. Slowly getting to her feet she looked around, puzzlement showing on her face _"Am I dead" _she though to herself. Taking a look around there was a solid brick wall behind her, it looked newer as if it had been after the tunnel had, she then noted a soft red glow coming from further down the tunnel. With nothing else to do but sit in the puddle she had woken up in, she started walking further towards the red glow.

After a few steps, she suddenly felt as if she was been pushed back, fears and doubts entered her mind, but she quickly pushed them aside. Thinking that she cannot stay here too long with the danger she and Naruto were in, she pushed forward against the unknown force. Eventually after walking for what seemed like hours, she came to what appeared to be giant metal gates a small piece of paper holding them shut with the words seal written on it in red writing.

Behind the gates was nothing but darkness, she slowly approached the gates trying to see if she could see anything behind them, suddenly she could make out two red eyes slowly coming towards her. She took a step back as a form with the red eyes came into view. A giant red fox with nine tails that swished back and fourth stood just behind the gates, the gates been the only thing between it and her. She just stood in awe admiring the beautiful form of the fox, its eyes were red and slitted, that was a bit scary to her but she had always loved foxes, its fur looked so smooth. The awe was visible upon her face, then after a few seconds she suddenly realised that there was a giant fox in front of her at least 50 times bigger than her, she took a step back, fear starting to mix in with her awe.

Kyuubi grinned showing his very sharp teeth, unintentionally scarring the girl and making her jump back, before she had stood completely without fear, now she was shying away from him, her fear so obvious he could smell it in the air. At least she had not pissed herself from fear yet. "Do not be afraid child, come closer we need to talk"

Hinata stopped moving for a second and looked up into the Kyuubi's red eyes "Where am I, who are you fox-san?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"Your dieing, your clan is trying to kill you and my host. Your body is still alive for the moment although it will not last much longer. Seven years ago I attacked your village and was defeated by your leader, however he could not kill me so he sealed me in the boy that you have became friends with."

Hinata's look of fear changed into a look of surprise, "Your Naruto?"

"No, I am sealed within him, he does not know of my existence yet" Kyuubi replied, Hinata relaxed a bit the smell of fear leaving her as she came closer to the gates.

"I created a link to your mind, you showed friendship to my host and even now that you know of my existence you still seem to show friendship to him and surprisingly I can no longer smell fear from you for that you should be rewarded somewhat. Myself and Naruto are bound together for eternity either he will acknowledge me and merge with part of me becoming a true kyuubi or he will remain human until he dies with me alongside him, I wish to offer you a similar deal with some limitations however" Kyuubi looked at her examining all of her miniscule movements trying to determine her reaction, however she didn't say anything and just looked at him, her eyes indicating for him to continue. "_She could of said something, she's not scared so why is she so quiet. Ah well it will be amusing to watch, the loudest brat I've ever met with the shyest one, it should keep me entertained for a while, if not annoy the hell out of me"_ he thought.

"What I offer you is a semi-merging, you will eventually become a fully fledged kyuubi, your power level and rate of growth will be limited by the boy and so will his to yours to an extent. You will no longer be fully human but neither will the boy if he accepts the merging. As a result you will have to leave the village until I am content that both of you can adequately defend yourselves, judging from your conversation yesterday there is no reason you should stay here anyway. You will also have to obey all of my orders no matter what they are. Finally, if you choose not to accept this offer, yours, the boys and my own chance of survival will be severely reduced. What is your decision?"

Hinata had her hands at her side, she was concentrating too much on her decision to start doing her usual habit of playing with her thumbs. On one hand if she accepted she would become a demon, hated by not only her entire family but the entire village as well, would that make her evil? On the other hand, if she accepted she would have Naruto. He had survived with all the hate and if they were together surely she could live with it too she would have someone by her side. She also could not stand the idea of Naruto having to face all of that alone. As long as she was not alone, she would be okay. The deciding factor of course was that if she didn't accept Narutos chances of survival would be reduced, and her chances of surviving if she didn't accept were little to none. Been a young child she completely forgot about the following orders part of the deal. Her father forced her to follow orders anyway so it wouldn't be any different to normal but she didn't consider the fact that kyuubi may hold grudges against the village that sealed him, and one day make her move against it. Then again her experiences within the village so far hadn't exactly gave her any reasons to stay loyal to the village of Konoha anyway. "Even if im no longer human, I can be with Naruto, he's my only friend I don't want to leave him so I accept kyuubi-san"

Kyuubi gave the girl in front of him an odd look, "So be it" he said as Red chakra slowly started seeping under the gates, creeping towards her. Upon reaching her feet, it slowly started wrapping around her and making its way up her body. It was burning her, she tried not to scream from the pain, instead making slight whimpering sounds. It eventually completely engulfed her, she screamed from the pain passing out as a smaller version of Narutos seal appeared just above her navel and whisker marks appeared on her face. She collapsed to the floor

-

Elsewhere, two chuunin were looking very unhappy, "I can't believe he didn't even notice it, we spent hours creating the perfect genjutsu to lure that brat off the cliff edge and to his death on the rocks below and he didn't even notice it. The all you can eat ramen stand was perfect it should have worked, a single bowl of ramen caught him last time, how can an all you can eat ramen stand not work." Muttering curses at Naruto and asking the gods why their perfect plan did not work, the older one looked just as unhappy, "we'll get him tomorrow".


End file.
